Sepotong Pertemuan
by Heilian
Summary: Dua teman lama bertemu kembali dan berbagi tentang hidup, cinta dan keabadian.


**SEPOTONG PERTEMUAN**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_: _Copyright_ Torchwood ada pada BBC dan The Mortal Instruments adalah karya Cassandra Clare. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli ataupun memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.

* * *

Inggris.

Tempat ini punya banyak kenangan, begitu pikir Magnus. Camille, Will ….

Camille. Yang bicara dengan Alec tentang bagaimana caranya membuat dia bukan _immortal_ lagi. Magnus menghela napas. Dia seharusnya tahu betapa beratnya menjalin kasih dengan manusia fana. Magnus meneguk _scotch_-nya lagi.

"Ada kesempatan apa Penyihir Tinggi macam Magnus Bane yang selalu berpenampilan flamboyan minum-minum di _pub_ sederhana macam ini?"

Magnus spontan menoleh. Suara renyah itu ….

Benar saja. Itu Jack Harkness. Dia berjalan dengan bergaya, dengan _greatcoat_-nya itu, ke arah meja Magnus.

"Masih hidup saja kau ini," celetuk Magnus.

Jack tertawa, "Bagian yang itu kan sudah sangat jelas," lalu dia duduk di seberang Magnus.

"Mau minum apa? Biar kutraktir."

"Kau mencoba merayuku, Magnus?" mata biru Jack berbinar jahil.

"Terakhir kali kuingat, Sayangku, yang perayu itu _kau_."

Jack tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah, minumannya sama denganmu."

Magnus memberi isyarat pada pelayan _pub_ agar membawakan minuman untuk Jack.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu. Jadi, Jack, sedang ada tugas di London?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, bisa juga dibilang tidak begitu."

Magnus meneguk _scotch_-nya lagi, "Dasar. Kau berhasil menemukan Doctor-mu?"

"Ya," Jack tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu?"

"Yah, aku masih di Torchwood sampai sekarang. Pekerjaan Torchwood berbahaya. Hampir semua pegawainya mati muda."

"Doctor-mu itu menolak membantumu atau dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?"

"Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi dia meninggalkanku karena aku jadi _immortal_," Jack menyesap _scotch_ di gelasnya.

"Manusia fana memang selalu begitu kalau bertemu dengan orang semacam kita."

Jack tertawa, "Dia bukan manusia. Dan tak bisa dibilang fana, umurnya 900 waktu pertama kali bertemu denganku. Lagipula, dia bisa beregenerasi ke tubuh baru."

"Lantas kenapa dia meninggalkanmu?"

"Karena aku jadi _fixed-point_ dalam waktu. Harusnya itu tidak terjadi. Dia bisa melihat dan merasakan aliran waktu …."

Magnus menghela napas, "Kau pasti jadi marah sekali padanya."

Jack tertawa kecil agak getir, "Ya. Aku memendam kemarahan bertahun-tahun karena dia meninggalkanku begitu saja, tak paham kenapa dia setega itu. Lalu kami bertemu lagi, penjelasannya itu tetap menyakitkan hati. Kemudian kami terlempar dalam keadaan sulit dan berbahaya, dan aku sadar, aku tidak pernah benar-benar membencinya. Aku masih …." Jack membiarkan kata-katanya tergantung. "Hubungan kami membaik lagi akhirnya," Jack menambahkan cepat-cepat. "Setidaknya dia tidak menganggapku iblis, menikamku lalu menjualku pada segerombolan orang yang membunuhku berkali-kali," kegetiran dalam suara Jack kembali.

Magnus menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan atasnya yang terbalut jaket hitam, "Pacarku yang terakhir berusaha membuatku jadi fana. Dia tidak bisa menerima kalau kami tidak bisa jadi tua bersama …," Magnus menyangkutkan jari-jarinya ke rambutnya yang ditebari _glitter_ berwarna pelangi, tidak peduli rambutnya jadi berantakan. "Padahal dia masa depanku …. Aku bisa mengerti alasannya, tapi tetap saja …."

"Orang-orang seperti kita, berulangkali jatuh hati pada manusia fana, padahal akan berpisah juga akhirnya," Jack mengetuk-ngetuk gelasnya. "Kita selalu melihat mereka memudar dan pergi. Mereka bisa menghabiskan seumur hidup mereka dengan kita, tapi kita tidak bisa menghabiskan sisa hidup kita dengan mereka." Jack meneguk minumannya lagi dan melanjutkan, "Bahkan ada yang tewas di pelukanku, mati karenaku …. Ah, tidak kusangka bisa bercerita sebegini banyak padamu."

"Karena kita teman senasib? Mari bersulang."

Mereka pun bersulang.

"Untuk hidup kita, meski indah, meski sulit," ujar Jack menanggapi sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

"Walau hati remuk, hidup terus berlanjut."

"Yang itu aku bahkan tak punya pilihan."

Magnus mendengus. Lalu dia melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan _pub_ itu, "Pelayan, bawakan lagi minuman untuk kami berdua!" Dia memandang Jack lagi, "Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa dapat penghiburan dari sesama teman."

"Kau benar Magnus. Bahkan kita punya _banyak sekali_ waktu."

* * *

Yak, karena berimajinasi Jack ketemu Magnus, jadilah ini.

Jadi, ada saran? Silakan manfaatkan tombol _review_.


End file.
